The invention concerns itself with a feeder bin that has a moveable bottom slideably received in a cavity delimited by a spaced-apart opposing sidewalls. Most known prior art feeder bins of the type employ a scissor-like mechanism attached to the underside of a moveable bottom to raise and lower it. This type of arrangement by its very nature takes up a significant portion of the volume delimited by the bin sidewalls, a volume that could otherwise more usefully be used to retain goods, for example socks or other flaccid articles. It is towards the solution of this volume problem that the present invention is directed.